With the development and popularization of broadband network, network administrators are required to manage a wide, or super wide range of network cabling.
In traditional cabling management system, port information needs to be written on paper documents and then be manually entered into back-office management computer. This process often leads to inconsistency between actual connection information and the information in back-office management computer due to human error. In addition, cabling in computer rooms, data centers, or other application sites can be very messy, and it is hard to know the exactport usage rate, for example, which ports are used and which ports are unused. In particular, it is easy to make mistakes when the network connection between the switch and the distribution frame needs to be changed when integrated wiring changes.
More recently, a metal appendage or tag has been added on the joint of each patch cord to detect the presence of patch cord by infrared, magnetism, conductive contact, etc. Meanwhile, non-contacting RFID technology solution have been proposed. For example, a communication connection system was proposed, in which RFID tags are provided on the connector at both ends of the patch cord where both RFID tags include the same identifier. Then when the connector of patch cord is inserted into the port on the wiring panel, corresponding RFID antenna can detect the identifier of RFID tags, thus identifying the presence of patch cord. However, the shortcoming for applying RFID technical solution is that it cannot differentiate the two ends of the patch cord and cannot effectively distinguish which port a specific end of the two ends of the patch cord is inserted into.
Therefore, an improved patch cord and its identification method and/or patch cord identification system has become a hot topic in the field.